


Different

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dipper watches TV, he talks to his Great-Uncle and asks him about something that was curious for awhile. (This takes place just after Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

"Reading from the journals?" Ford mused as Dipper read from the Third Journal in the living room.

Brown eyes flicked up towards Ford. What was he supposed to say to that? Is he going to take it away or rant about how he shouldn't be reading it?

Much to his surprise, he cracked a smile. "You know, you don't have to hide it from me. Besides, I know I can get wrapped up with this thing sometimes, even to the point of sleeping while reading and writing it without releasing."

"You slept with journals?"

He nodded. "Like the nerd that I am."

Dipper paused for a moment. He wondered…

"Why did you place a hand on the cover of the journal?"

"I wanted to add an image that would make the cover stand out, so I added a picture of my hand."

It seemed odd to him. Why would he add his hand to the cover of it? Sure, it made the journal stand out more. But it was something that made him odd and different. Why would he put something that could make him mocked at on it?

"Bullied a lot?"

Dipper slumped back. "Yeah, some of the kids back at home pick me because of my birthmark and my theories on the supernatural. How did you–?"

"I was a lot too when I was your age because of my extra digits." Ford placed a hand on his shoulder. "As a word of advice, kid, don't let it get to you. Be proud of being different. You're a smart kid. I can tell you that if you put your mind to something you will go far in life."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I may have lost my chance, so ever lose yours."

Dipper stared at him for a moment, dazed. Does he really think he was smart? This is the most am–

"Are you alright?" Ford asked, tossing Dipper out of his thoughts.

Dipper cleared his throat, blushing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His eyes flashed towards the old TV set. "Wow. This show is still on?"

"Yeah, I think the duck regenerates every few seasons so it can keep on going or something like that."

"Guess that's one way to handle it."

The two sat down the couch, watching the show.


End file.
